Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 3, the slide member 2′ of the conventional table saw 100′ has a center slot 21′ and a lower rack 22′. A fixing bolt 1′ is releaseably arranged at the center slot 21′. It means that the fixing bolt 1′ is fixed to the slide member 2′ while the fixing bolt 1′ is screwed in the center slot 21′ and the fixing bolt 1′ is movable while the fixing bolt 1′ is screwed out the center slot 21′. The fence member 3′ of the conventional member 100′ is locked to the slide member 2′ and limited by the fixing bolt 1′.
Because the bottom end of the fixing bolt 1′ is abutted against the inner wall of the center slot 21′ while the fixing bolt 1′ is screwed in the center slot 21′, the fixing bolt 1′ may be swung or vibrated. Therefore, the fence member 3′ which is locked to the slide member 2′ and limited by the fixing bolt 1′ is unstable to make the precision for cutting and sizing worse while cutting and sizing the work piece (not shown).
Additionally, a gear 4′ is engaged with the lower rack 22′ and the slide member 2′ may be slid by rotating the gear 4′. But while cutting and sizing, the lower rack 22′ may slide to drive the gear 4′ to rotate to influence operation of cutting and sizing. And the precision of cutting and sizing is hard to control and improve.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many expetireents and tests, the “table saw” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.